Jenny Humphrey
Jennifer Tallulah "Jenny" Humphrey is a main character in the ''Gossip Girl'' television series and a recurring character in the novels of the same name. The younger sister of Dan Humphrey and best friend to Eric van der Woodsen, Jenny is introduced as an aspiring social climber at Constance, competing with Blair Waldorf for the position of queen bee. Jenny served as a main character in the television series from seasons one through four, though she did not appear again until the series finale, "New York, I Love You XOXO." Jenny appeared in 66 episodes. Novel series Jenny Humphrey is the daughter of Rufus Humphrey, an unpublished editor of Beat poets and Jeanette Humphrey, who ran off with a European aristocrat when the Humphrey children were little. Jenny has an older sibling, Dan Humphrey, who is an aspiring writer. She's also an aspiring designer, and a student at the Constance Billard School for Girls, a small, elite school on the Upper East Side. Jenny is described as being a short, well-endowed brunette in the novels. Jenny hangs out with her sometimes best friend Elise Wells or with Serena van der Woodsen who she really wants to be. ''The It Girl'' series The main character of The It Girl, Jenny Humphrey arrives at Waverly Academy after having been expelled from the Constance Billard School for Girls. Jenny is eager to reinvent herself as 'New Jenny,' a more confident and more popular version of her former self, and to make an impression on her new classmates. Described as being short, with curly brown hair and large brown eyes, Jenny's otherwise innocent appearance is marred by her double-D breasts. Jenny is excited to discover that her two new roommates, Callie Vernon and Brett Messerschmidt, are two of the most popular girls at Waverly. Although Jenny gets off to a rocky start at Waverly, the attention she receives from the other students generally gets more positive as the series progresses. In the first book of the series, it is noted that Jenny seems to share certain traits with Tinsley Carmichael, who, prior to Jenny's arrival, was the most popular girl at Waverly before getting expelled before the beginning of the series. Despite being a new student at Waverly, Jenny lands herself a string of boyfriends - namely, Easy Walsh, Julian McCafferty and Drew Gately. Jenny's relationships are often short-lived, with each boy she dates showing up unexpectedly in her life just as her previous relationship is winding down. In the final novel, Julian unexpectedly shows up to her car and ask that they maintain contact over the summer. Jenny agrees and gives him a hug before leaving, implying that they will become a couple again. Jenny gets off on the wrong foot with Tinsley Carmichael when she returns to Waverly and despite Jenny's attempts to get Tinsley to like her, it is clear that Tinsley is jealous and annoyed that Jenny is taking her spot as Waverly's most popular girl. The two of them are frequently involved in some form of conflict, with Tinsley's main goal of turning the other students of Waverly against Jenny. Jenny is very artistic and in fact got into Waverly on the strength of her art portfolio. She takes advanced art classes despite being a sophomore. She joins the field hockey team and proves to be a good player despite having no previous experience. Throughout the semester she keeps in close contact with her father, often e-mailing and texting him about her classes at Waverly. Television series Jenny Humphrey is the daughter of former musician player Rufus Humphrey and artist Alison Humphrey, who leaves the Humphrey household to pursue her art, and is the younger sister of Dan Humphrey. In Seasons 1 and 2, she lives in Williamsburg with Dan and Rufus, she is joined for a short time by her mother, however her parents decide to split for good, so her mother moves back to Hudson. In Season 3, Jenny moves in with her new family; step-mother Lily, step-siblings Chuck, Serena and Eric. She is now living in the center of Manhattan but this turns out to be a mistake; she is banished by Blair and decides to live with her mother in Hudson. She returns to Manhattan for brief periods in Season 4, but still lives in Hudson. Season 1 Desperately trying to fit in with Blair's clique, Blair makes fitting in difficult for her as she subjects Jenny to the rules of the high school hierarchy. Any possible friendship ends when Blair discovers Nate's lingering feelings for Serena and Jenny's interest in Nate that entails further cruelty on Jenny. However, when Blair's affair with Chuck Bass is exposed on Gossip Girl, Nate approaches Jenny about it. Jenny, who has grown tired of Blair's cruelty towards her, confesses to him that Blair and Chuck had a secret relationship. Blair's friends shun her for her hypocrisy and establish Jenny as the new Queen of Constance Billard. Despite being one of the school it-girls, she is driven to prove herself, but her low self-confidence that stems from not having the same privileged financial status as the other girls provokes her to sell her sewing machine and barter an expensive dress she stole from one of her friends. When Blair throws her a surprise birthday party, the other girls discover that Jenny stole the dress, bringing Blair's scheme full circle. Jenny retaliates by bringing Nate with her to Blair's victory party and persuades the girls to her side by telling them that she bought the dress secondhand, leading them to believe the housekeeper did it. Jenny and Blair then struggle for the position of Queen Bee. Jenny and her sidekick Elise Wells run into a dogwalker, who later turns out to be Asher Hornsby, a wealthy boy who goes to another Manhattan prep school. Their romance is short-lived when she discovers that he is gay. He convinces her to say that she lost her virginity to him in order to put the rumors of him being gay to rest, and as long as she pretends it's true, he'll repay her by helping her gain the status she lacks from her low-income background. However, Blair and Eric, who had a relationship with Asher, out Asher at his own party, and Jenny confesses that she lied about having sex with him. Blair's clique abandons her once again, and she later finds Blair to tell her that she's won the title of Queen,as it's "not worth it". At the end of the season finale, Jenny receives her internship assignment, which happens to be at Blair's mother Eleanor's company. Season 2 At the beginning of season two, Jenny spends her summer working hard as a new intern for Eleanor Waldorf Designs. She makes a dress in hopes that her supervisor, Laurel, will wear it to the Vitamin Water White Party in the Hamptons, but Laurel insults the color and walks away. Eager to go to the party and wear the dress herself to show that she has talent, she apologizes to Eric for her behavior in the previous season. He forgives her and invites her to the party, where he introduces her to Tinsley Mortimer and where she proves her worth to Laurel. Eleanor fires Jenny after she makes a critical remark on one of her dresses to another model, but during a citywide blackout, Eleanor and Jenny are stuck together, and Jenny helps Eleanor, leading her to reconsider her decision and give Jenny more responsibility in the atelier. After constant harassment by Blair’s minions, Jenny decides to skip school in order to put in more hours at Eleanor's atelier. Blair, jealous at how fond Eleanor is of Jenny, informs Rufus that Jenny has been skipping school, and Rufus forces her to quit working at Eleanor's right before New York Fashion Week. When Blair and Serena have another fight concerning Serena's growing popularity, Jenny is dragged into their fight during Eleanor's fashion show and is subject to Blair's torture when she unknowingly changes the seating arrangement that Blair had initially planned. Blair attempts to sabotage Jenny’s work in the show by sending the models home, but Jenny improvises, proposing that Serena and the socialites walk the runway instead. In an effort to ruin Serena and Jenny in one swing, Blair switches the final dress with one that Jenny made, drawing Eleanor's ire. Despite this, the dress is a huge hit with the audience and the fashion show is a big success. Jenny, who used scraps from the atelier to make the dress, insists that Eleanor take credit for the dress, and all is resolved except for Blair. Jenny realizes Blair's frustrations regarding her friendship with Serena, commenting that they have worked hard for what they’ve wanted and Serena just glides through. Eleanor later praises Jenny Humphrey for her work and Blair and Jenny reach a temporary impasse. Rufus eventually agrees to Jenny being home schooled after seeing how committed and good at her job she is. At work, Jenny befriends a model named Agnes Andrews, who convinces her to start her own fashion line. Realizing that working for Eleanor won't help her develop as a designer and that Eleanor herself has begun to take advantage of Jenny's talents in fashion, Jenny leaves. Jenny also begins a short relationship with Nate when they share a passionate kiss after he rescues her from being taken advantage of by an older photographer. Jenny and Rufus argue over her quitting Eleanor’s and Jenny moves out of the Humphrey’s apartment and moves in with Agnes, who suggests that they plan a guerrilla fashion show at the charity gala honoring Lily and Bart Bass.The show is a big success but Vanessa witnesses her kissing Nate, thereby straining their friendship. Rufus is furious at Jenny's attempt to interrupt the gala and tries to get her arrested, but Lily refused to press charges. Due to Agnes' fiery temper and their growing disagreements over the clothing line, the pair have trouble closing a business deal. Jenny steals Agnes’ contact list, attempting to make a deal by herself. Upon learning of Jenny’s betrayal, Agnes burns all of her dresses and kicks her out of her apartment, leaving her with nothing. Upon learning that she is too young to start her own business, she attempts to file for emancipation but Rufus refuses. On Thanksgiving, Lily finds the papers after discovering that Jenny has been hiding in their apartment with Eric, and warns Rufus. Rufus and Jenny reconcile their relationship, after a little persuasion from Eleanor and she returns home. During the Snowflake Ball, Jenny learns that Vanessa and Nate are back together. Jenny and the mean girls of Constance work together to humiliate Vanessa by giving her a see-through dress to wear to the Snowflake Ball. When Nate finds out what Jenny did, he tells her he doesn't want to be with Jenny if she's this kind of person, and gets back together with Vanessa. Jenny, disgusted at her own behavior, returns to Constance to try to stand up for herself against the mean girl minions of Blair. During the season finale and Serena’s hunt down for Gossip Girl, Jenny decides to compete to be the next Queen Bee after Blair leaves, which involves finding the juiciest piece of gossip and sending it into Gossip Girl. She almost drops out, but Blair gives her a touching speech about keeping her eye on the prize. In the end Blair chooses Jenny and crowns her Queen of Constance, announcing that since Lily and Rufus are getting married, Jenny is now the richest girl at Constance. Season 3 FUCK ME HARD Season 4 * Season 5 *''suck a dick'' *''wow that is rude ^'' Season 6 fuck u fuck u fuck u fuck u now??? Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. es:Jenny Humphrey fr:Jenny Humphrey Category:Jenny Humphrey Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Books Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fling Category:NUES Category:Followers Category:Chuck Bass Category:Villains Category:Dan Humphrey